THE BLACK ROSE REVENGE
by AWANI
Summary: Leloucia want to avenge her own family because they killed Nunnaly, her only full sister she ever had. She wants they felt the same suffering that she had felt over this year. AU AND SWITCH GENDERS.


**Leloucia** **want** **to avenge** **her own family because they killed Nunnaly, her only full sister she ever had. She wants they felt the same suffering that she had** **felt** **over** **this year** **. AU AND SWITCH GENDERS.**

LelouciaVi Britannia lost her patience with her family members. What they did for her and her sister it's something she can't accept and will be never to forgive it.

From the beginning, since her childhood Leloucia knew that her family hate her because her mother's heritage. Unlike her so called stepmothers who came from the great and wealthy nobility, her mother just an orphan commoner who raises her status through military.

For them her mother it's nothing more than an ugly whore who dirtying the imperial name. They never accept her and her children's as part of their family. To them, they are just an outsider.

The main reason she tolerant with them because of Nunnaly. Nunnaly ask her to be kind with their family even they dislike them. Her sister does not like she held any grudge toward them.

But today her patient was gone and replaced with revulsion when her so called family dares to harm her and Nunnaly. For the little power and stupid pride, they so eager to rid her of these worlds.

They are not her family anymore. She wants them to feel what she felt right now. Oh, they will pay for what they have done to her. And she will make sure they get enough to suffer before they died. They want to play the deadly game with her. She accepts their challenge. She will show them how this game supposed to play it.

Without anyone help, she successfully sneaked into Taurus Villa and killed her first stepmother easily. There has no other person she hates it more than Lady Ariadna. She hates her deep bottom in her heart. That whore is a mastermind behind all tragedies happen on to her. Eleven years ago, she killed her mother and makes Nunnaly being crippled and blind.

Her father the emperor was a weak man. He didn't punish his wife because he still has desire to that bastard woman. Instead to punish his wife, he sent his nine years old daughter to the West Point as a punishment for her rudeness on her stepmother in the front court.

After she killed her stepmother, she hid the corpse in a secret place that no one knew it. To avoid other people knowing Lady Ariadna is gone, especially her family, she then disguise as her stepmother. Her disguises are so perfect. No one is aware that she is a fake even her damn father.

Leloucia want to end her father game quickly. She has no desire playing with them in longer time. That game makes her sick and she doesn't want to see her family face anymore. She then makes a party at the Taurus Villa as a trap. She invited all the imperial members and the peoples that involved in the Lady Ariadna murder plan to come her party.

During the opening ceremony, she gives them a glass of the red wine and makes a beautiful speech. They are cheering her and drink the wine. No one of them is aware that the wine was mixed with the poison. The sound of the glass breaking starts to echo in the hall. One by one her guest falling on the floor.

leloucia smiles happily when she sees her enemies scream painfully. The poison was so strong. She makes the poison by her own. The poison was made with several venom snakes and insects. That poison burns their bodies and makes them die slowly.

"What.. is.. all this…' Lady Brigitte asked painfully. Her body felt so hot like she was burned by fire. She never felt so painfully like this before. Leloucia not answered her question instead she took off her mask, revealing her true face in front of them.

Their eyes widened when they see Leloucia face. Now they are understood what has happened. Now they realized that they have deceived easily by Leloucia.

How fool they are. They shouldn't underestimate Marrienne daughter. Because of their foolishness they will die.

"I want you to feel what I feel for these years. Compare to me your pain right now is nothing. You guys are parasite who destroyed this world.

You are not my family. I hate all of you and because of that I want you die and go to the hell" Said Leloucia emotionlessly. She releases the unspoken words that she kept in bottom her hearts in long time ago towards them.

She never has any sympathy towards them. She felt happy and satisfied when she look all her supposedly call family died in horror. She opened the lighter and throws on the floor, which soaked with the liquor. The fires spread quickly and then burn the villa and her contents to ashes.

A week later..

Suzaku Kururugi opens the door and entered the room. He approached Leloucia who was sitting on the couch.

That girl is not aware his appearances. Her mind was absent and he did not know what she was thinking right no. Her ceremony clothes scattered on the floor.

Today is the Leloucia coronation day as 99th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. The death all of imperial members shocked the world. But what the more shocking is the murderer who killed the members of the royal family is Leloucia.

Never have they imagined a beautiful princess like Princess Leloucia willing to kill and burn her family with her own hands. But they cannot blame that princess.

Everyone realizes that the royal family hates vi Britannia line because their mother, Lady Marrianne was a lowly commoner. Their hatred growing more and more when Lady Marianne comes to be Charles Zi Britannia favorite wife.

Because of that reason they killed her. Leloucia hatred growing and quickly eat her heart when she look her only little sister was buried five meters on the ground beside her mother's grave. Can't take more pain anymore, she killed and burned them to ashes.

After that horror event Empreor Charles falls ill. He then retired as an emperor. Because he has no heir except Leloucia he then gives his throne to his daughter.

But it's not something Brittanian should angry. After all, murder is one of the imperial royal natures. They know that all their family members' leader was insane. They are starved with blood and power. They are willing to do anything, including murder, to feeding their greedy.

For the imperial member if you want live and be the best you must be strong and wise. If you are weak or show your softness, then you will be peril. It was one of the Britannia family rules. And Leloucia proved to everyone that she is the strongest princess among her family members. Because of that rule, people can't assume her as a traitor and force the emperor to punish his daughter.

After the ceremony was over, Leloucia quickly return to Aries Villa. The ceremony makes her so tired and she wants to take a rest. Over the past few days Suzaku noticed that his empress was unwell.

"Are you okay?" Asked Suzaku as him kneeling before Leloucia. He grips Leloucia arms.

The raven haired empress was not angry when her faithful knight touches her instead she throw a gently smile towards him. If another man she would have killed them. After all, these men not only her knight, but also her lover. And he is only the man she ever loves and care.

Lilac never understands how she can open her heart and fall in love with a lowly number like Suzaku. There have many great suitor from great families who proposed her before, but she rejected them all saying they are not good enough to be her husband.

Maybe she likes him because they had many similarities in their life. Like her, Suzaku life so painfully and filled with loneliness. Because their life was similar make them so close and knew each other well. It doesn't take long for them to change their relation of master and servant to the lover.

"Nothing. It's just I miss Nunnaly. If she still alive, I knew she would be happy for what I achieved today" Said Leloucia.

"Are Nunnally will be happy when she knew her beloved sister killed their family members?

"Lilac cannot hide from a frown when she heard Suzaku question. Since beginning Suzaku never agree with her plan. Suzaku doesn't want his beloved girlfriend became a murderer. He doesn't want Leloucia dirtying her hands with her own families' blood.

Even though they are clearly guilty for murderer Nunnaly but it's not meant Leloucia can use this excuse to destroy her own family. They are still her family. If Leloucia want to punish their crimes she must bring them to the trail so they can judge fairly according the law not by her hands.

But for Leloucia bring them to court-martial to judge their crime it's something useless. She knew better than everyone how the court-martial is work, especially if the culprits included the higher people like her family.

And asking to the emperor is worse than first. The emperor has never cared his family. Her first deal with her father eleven years ago was enough for her and she doesn't want make any deal with that man again.

They argued around two weeks. And Suzaku is Suzaku. He refused to help her to destroy her own family. After she failed to convince her boyfriend to help her in her plan, she then decided to eliminate her foes alone. Without Suzaku help she still can kill them easily.

"We are not going to talk about that. The game is over. All the faults belong to them. I just accepted their offered. They died because they are so weak and looking down their enemy.

And please don't you ever remind me about their blood. I am aware and I always remember until I die that my hands soaked with their blood" "Are you regretting killing your own family?"

"Are you regretting killing your own family?"

"Regret? I never regret killing them Suzaku. They are not my family, even though we share the same blood.

If they really my family, they not killed a mother and Nunnaly for a stupid reason"

"It makes your life lonelier"

Leloucia clasp Suzaku cheek softly. Her cute lips kissed Suzaku.

"I have you, Suzaku. Have you by my side was enough for me. I don't need anyone in my life and only you I want it"

Leloucia hugged Suzaku tightly. She leaned her head against her lover's chest. Suzaku wrapped her body and give her kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Lulu. I love you" Said Suzaku as he placed his head on Leloucia shoulder.

"Me too" Leloucia replied.

"I was glad to have you in my life" Whispered Suzaku. A malicious smile formed on his lips.

CHECKMATE! Suzaku screams in his heart. Happy because his plan was successful perfectly. Without Leloucia realize, SuzakuKururugi was the real mastermind who responsible killing Nunnaly and the imperial members.

Suzaku hated Leloucia family. Because of them, he lost everything that he adores. His father and family died during the crossfire protect their country. His beloved country was destroyed, her names was stripped away from the world. While his people suffered and be slaves on their own land.

Those peoples are parasites. They lived on the tears and the suffering of other peoples. If they can take away peoples' rights it means he can take back what they stole from him. Suzaku wants to avenge them for what they did to him and his men. He wants rid them from this world. Peoples like them have no right to live in this world.

He throws his pride and then joined the honorary Britannia and become their lap dog. A very loyal dog. Chances come when he met LelouciaVi Britannia at West Point. It's not taking a long time for Suzaku to catch Leloucia eyes.

When Suzaku knows that beautiful girl hated her family, he then used Leloucia hatred to destroy the royal family.

Using his Geass, absolute manipulative, he managed to 'persuaded' Lady Ariadna and the anti-group vi Britannia to kill Nunnaly.

Suzaku wants Leloucia kill her family with her own hands. It's more entertaining if his foes were killed by their own families.

The plan went smoothly like he wants. They were successful in killing the little princess. Nunnaly deaths had led Leloucia more hates her family. She then killed all of them by poisoned them.

Now they only royal family who save was Leloucia and Charles Zi Britannia. Suzaku let Charles alive because he wants that old man, seeing the people he always looking down for this year's sitting on the chair that he cherished and rule his country along with his daughter.

Charles Zi Britannia no longer his enemy. He just a weak old man who laying on the bed waiting to die. All the peoples he trusts have died mysteriously along their families and friends. Suzaku killed them by using his power.

He spared the Leloucia life because that girl loves him. Suzaku wants hate and kill Leloucia like her other families, but he can't. He always tries to hate her, but he failed. Leloucia love him deeply. She loves him even though they are different status and race. Her loves towards him is genuine and honest. Her loves faded his hatred towards her.

Suzaku then changed his plan. He will eliminate all the imperial members like he planned before but he let Leloucia life. Futhermore, he still needs Leloucia. That girl will help him rule the world and at the same time he can use Leloucia to fulfill all his desires.

Suzaku wants more than Britannian Empires. He wants to be the most powerful man in this world. Suzaku aware, that he became a greedy man. The power of king corrupted him and makes him a hungry power. He wants this world in his grip. Be the emperor of Britannian Empire was a first step for his dream. And nobody can stop him after this.

 **So, what you think about my third story?**

 **Honestly dark stories** **like this are not my expertise. My expertise is** **the only romance story** **. But I want** **to challenge** **myself to write something out of my skills. I want** **to see** **how far I can go. I want** **to be** **a versatile writer. And yeah, I admit it's so hard and difficult. It** **takes** **me a month to write this story.**

 **When I look and compares my other stories I realizes that you guys like something new and unique. This story was my gambling to look how the readers can accepts my ideas and my writing style. Of course, my main reason is to improve my writing style and my grammar.**

 **I hope you guys like my story. I apologize if my story is not interesting. I promised to you that I will write a new interesting story in the future. I hope you all can give me a chance.**

 **Actually, I am a fan of Kalulu. But when gender switch, I was a fan of** **suzululu.**

 **I wanted to create a story Kalulu as usual, but I failed. There have been many times I tried to** **write, but** **I always failed until my fingers hurt typing keyboard. I feel Suzululu more fitting to this story than Kalulu.**

 **For Kalulu** **fan, I** **apologize. I promise I will find a suitable idea for our favorite couple.**

 **I always imagine what if Suzaku is a vindictive rather than a naïve man. And finally I created this story.**

 **Bye,bye. See you again and please critize me nicely.**


End file.
